let's go crazy
by AshtreeBlasphemy
Summary: a collection of the beginnings, middles, and ends to their story. anthology.


"Is this seat taken?"

Actually, it is—supposedly meant for her loud-mouth friend who is missing out on some major eye-candy right now.

Her mouth dries, weighing out the chances of choosing hoes before bros or dropping her hoe for this beautiful bro. She meets his eyes and realizes that she has yet to answer him.

"No, it's all yours," she finally replies. He quickly settles into the seat next to her, preparing for the lecture.

"My name is Sakura by the way." She chews her bottom lip as she stares into her lap with hope he will respond at her lame attempt to start a conversation.

"Sasuke." His answer is short, but more than enough to fill her heart with glee.

Suddenly, her mouth is dry again, and she has no idea on how to continue the conversation. Seconds become minutes, and the lecture starts—a missed opportunity on her part.

As her Chemistry professor drawls on about kinetics and such, her eyes wander, searching for her friend in the crowd of lost, babbled students. Just as she was about to give up, her cellphone vibrates in her jean-cladded lap.

 _i've been betrayed by my good friend of nearly fifteen years. how could you? but he's pretty good-looking, i'll give you that!_

She smirks. Her fingers nimbly fly over the keys on the screen to type a response.

 _except all i could get out of him was his name._

She looks up from her phone to stare at the display on the screen in the oh-so-big lecture hall, but discreetly takes glances at the handsome man seated next to her. She notes he must be smart, acknowledging his two bullet points after forty minutes into the lecture. She also takes note of his serious demeanor, admiring his steady, focused black eyes and his pale, defined cheekbones.

Her phone vibrates once more, breaking her from her trance.

 _well, you could probably get somewhere if you stop openly gawking at him!_

She curses softly to herself. She wonders how obvious and how long she had been obviously staring at the beautiful, _beautiful_ man.

She sighs to herself and ultimately decides to focus on the lecture. Just as she decides to do so, the word 'dismissed' rings through the lecture hall, and she hears chairs moving and feet shuffling.

This time, she curses loudly for she completely missed out on a whole lecture to the guy she only got one word out of.

'You've done it now, Sakura. Great fucking job.'

"You alright?" Her eyes meet his and there are sparks—at least for her.

He's standing in the staircase with a raised eyebrow, a hand on his book bag strap and the other hanging by his side with his phone in hand. She realizes how loud she must have been.

"O-oh, yeah. Sorry, I completely zoned out, and forgot to take notes. No biggie." Not really. This professor is a stickler with testing on things specifically taught during his lectures. She is legitimately fucked for the next exam.

She expected him to nod and leave in quick strides, but he continues to stand there while she packs her things.

"I can lend you my notes if you'd like." A kind gesture, truly, but …

"I saw your notes earlier, and it looked like you had little to nothing written down." He smirks.

"You were looking at my notes earlier?" She curses again.

"They, well … yeah," she lamely replies. There is no comeback that she can possibly use to get out of this one. There goes her chance with this guy. Next thing she knows, she'll develop a reputation for creepily staring at other people's notes.

"Then, how about I summarize today's lecture with you over a cup of coffee?" he suggests with a small smirk on his lips.

With raised eyebrows and widened eyes, she immediately nods.

"That would be, wow—I mean, uh, great, yeah. Thanks."

He slips her unlocked phone from her hands into his own and texts himself.

"I'll see you soon." He places her phone into the front pocket of her sweatshirt and climbs up the stairs with his lean, long legs—gone within seconds.

He leaves her in complete and utter shock; mouth gaping and eyes glued to the door.

As she tries to close her mouth, Ino jumps onto her back, squealing for more details of the encounter she watched. She pushes the blonde off to grab her bag and explain the whole thing when her phone vibrates.

 _I know I'm the reason you have no notes. I'll see you tomorrow at Jittery Joe's around 7pm._

She hears Ino squealing at his message as she reads over her shoulder.

 _By the way, I was staring at you too._

And she's blushing like no tomorrow.

* * *

this couple has been ruining my life more than usual. especially with adorable salad.

i cry. where is my man and salad? question of the century.

here's to the start of an anthology that i hope i can actually finish since i have commitment issues.


End file.
